


Art: You Saved Me!

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Amnesia, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Pastels, Prince Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: This scene is one of my art contributions for the 2019 Captain America Big Bang.It takes place during chapter 10 of The Winter Stallion; a delightful medieval fantasy Winter Soldier AU full of knights, horses, magic, transformations, amnesia and your usual suspects 😉  It is an angsty but sweet recovery fic with a happy ending, and if you love horses you`ll love all the details in this story!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for CapBigBang 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: You Saved Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Winter Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301316) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 

> This was my first Big Bang experience and I was not only lucky enough to get this highly contested fic 😜 but to have had two lovely people to work with; my co-artist [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324355/chapters/50785621), and our author fancyh. It was very energising to give each other support and feedback throughout, making the whole process a friendly, highly motivating experience. 😊 There were so many wonderful scenes we wanted to create art for, but alas never enough time! 
> 
> I particularly enjoyed working on the two scenes I got to create for this story because they were very emotional, romantic, and I got to do a pretty horse!!! 😎 Though I did have to lash him up, as per the scene, poor baby 😬 
> 
> This particular scene was one of the first pieces I tackled and I chose a ridiculous piece of card to work on, which made my life hell 🤦🏻♀️ but I persevered... and the next scene was a lot less painful 😅

Excerpt: 

He yanks the door open and falls forward, Bucky stretching out his neck to catch him, and his arms wind around Bucky’s neck, fingers twining in his mane as Bucky nickers and presses his face into his chest, joy and relief mingling in a heady rush. Steve’s hands clench and unclench in his mane, an exhale of relief loosing from his chest as he clutches at Bucky, pulling his head up to press their foreheads together, sword-calloused hands smoothing over his face.

They stand there for a long moment, reveling in each other’s safety, leaning against each other to share their limited strength. Then Steve pulls back and they take a minute to assess the other, Steve’s eyes raking over Bucky’s shoulder and leg. He keeps Bucky’s head cradled between his hands, occasionally moving them to scratch under his chin and stroke his nose, to rub against the whorl of hair between his eyes.

* * *

Portrait crop :

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
